She's Different
by pond-centurion
Summary: Maka never defeated the Kishin and has been over come by madness. Can Soul and the rest of the gang save Maka from madness or will the Kishin defeat them all?
1. Chapter 1

The heart monitor stopped from a spilt second and he thought his heart stopped too. Soul sat next to Maka's hospital bed gripping her hand for dear life. She had been overcome by the madness that the Kishin had spread across the world. When her heart wasn't stopping she sat their giggling uncontrollably, either that or she would just stare at nothing for hours upon hours. She had her bright moments when he would respond and talk to him like they had before their mission failed. She had believed that she defeated the Kishin with one punch but he was still out there eating innocent people's souls and spreading his madness everywhere. He would get vengeance for Maka's condition he swore on his life. His hand tightened on her pale twitching one.

"Soul?" Maka looked up into her weapon's eyes. Her eyes flooded his soul with warmth. Not the eyes of madness but the eyes of Maka, beautiful and vulnerable. "We won!" she croaked weakly. "The Kishin is gone."

"Ya, Maka and its all thanks to you. Thanks." He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He loved her and the old Maka would realize that.

Soul heard a triumphant laugh in the hall way and a minute later a boy with blur spikey hair walked in "YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED AND ASKS THE PERMISSION TO TAKE YOUNG SOUL EATER EVANS!" Black*Star yelled as he walked in the door. Tsubaki walked in behind him, a worried expression on her face. "How's Maka?" she asked looking at Soul. He shook his head with a defeated look on his face.

"I'm fine" Maka said with a smile appearing on her face. "Just as long as the Kishin is gone we are all fine! Right, Soul?" he nodded. Just then Tsubaki burst into tears. She ran into the arms of Black*Star who also looked quite weary.

"Listen, Maka we have to go on a mission but you have to stay here and rest. I don't want you getting up for anything and if you need anything call Nygus or Corona. Kid, Liz, and Patty are coming with us so don't call them cause they might be distracted." Soul said sighing as he looked into her eyes.

"But Soul, you can't fight by yourself. You need a meister. I'm fine, I can go." She sat up but her head felt immediately dizzy and she fell into Soul's arms. "Bye Maka" Soul said then got up and left the room with Black*Star and Tsubaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG SORRY HOMEWORK GOT THE BEST OF ME AND SOCCER! But here without any commercial interruptions the second chapter on she's different!**

Soul gingerly shut the door behind his injured meister. Outside stood his comrades: Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. They were off on their mission and this time the Kishin would be destroyed and Soul was sure of it. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him and his meister, not even madness.

"How was she today?" Kid asked with a sad expression on his face. You could see Liz and Patty look up at this question too and Patty continued her faze of not speaking a word. She had never said anything since they had gotten Maka's diagnosis.

"She's been good today. Very talkative." Soul said a timid smile on his face. The tips on Kid's mouth turned up into a small smile and Liz and Patty relaxed. And then there was a blood curdling scream coming from the door adjacent to them. The group sprinted through the door followed by Nygus and Crona. They saw the girl giggling in her hospital bed, a grin too large was planted on her face. Soul ran up to her side and held her hand as another scream came from her mouth. She broke into giggles again.

"I'll take it from here Soul I know you have to go on your mission." Crona said as he pulled a chair up to her bed. Soul sighed as he stood up and walked out the door with his group. They were on their way to the Kishin's when the rear view mirror beeped.

"Hiya kids, how is the road trip going?" Death said as he popped up on the mirror.

"Fine now Dad what do you want?" Kid asked looking at his father with a displeased look on his almost symmetrical face.

"Who says there has to be a reason to call my favorite students?" They all looked at him with a look of annoyance and he cracked. "Okay, okay I'll tell you." Even behind his mask the teens could tell his facial expression fell somber. "Maka has had a seizure and this is not the first time this has happened." And as Soul drove he knew everyone in the turned in his direction to see what the next move was.

"We are staying on target. Our mission is to defeat the Kishin and that is what we will do." Soul said this with no expression at all but they all knew he was holding back the tears. None of them liked to see him like this almost as much as seeing Maka in her condition. And the team continued without another word. Without their leader this mission was bound to be one of the hardest.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul kept driving through the streets as his team gave him worried glances. No one cared more about Maka then him and even he knew it, she was his world. They arrived on location in about two hours although the car ride seemed to drag on forever. The Kishin was standing there with a mist of madness surrounding him.

"Kishin Asuara!" Soul yelled "Your soul is ours!" and with that his right arm was turned into a black and red sythe. He went screaming at the man with everything he had, but was stopped when he heard someone call out his name. He turned to his team but they too were looking for the speaker.

"Soul!" This person was nowhere in sight but this time everyone knew who it was.

"Maka!" Soul yelled for his meister and the group ran frantically all over the area in search of the dirty blonde girl.

"Soul, my spirit has been sucked into the madness of the Kishin. If you defeat him we will all me freed of his madness. I think I might be able to transport to your soul to resonate but we will have to be quick, I wouldn't last long in there without my memory being completely erased. Do you think we can do it?"Maka whispered, it seemed, inside everyone's head.

"If it works for you Soul we got your back." Black*Star said from behind. Soul turned around and realized Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were all in weapon form and Kid and Black*Star were in their fighting stances. "After all I am your God and what would a God be if he didn't help out once in a while?" Once he yelled this Black*Star erupts into laughter and Tsubaki sighed in her uncanny sword mode.

Soul nodded and fell back into his own soul. He ran into the black and red room to see Maka lying on the ground.

"Maka, what happened?" he asked as he laid her head on his lap. She looked up into his red eyes, her green ones sparkling. Her mouth twisted up into a smile.

"We need to do this quick got it?" Maka asked and then started to have a coughing fit.

"No you're not stro-" "SOUL! IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING SOON I'M GOING TO DISAPEAR!" Soul started saying when he was cut off by Maka. "Fine ready?" she nodded. Back in the real world Soul's sythe arm turned into a multi-colored crescent with several jagged edges. "SOUL RESONANCE! KISHIN HUNTER!" Soul ran charging toward the Kishin with his arm glowing. The blade cut straight through the beast.

Soul's arm returned human and the souls the Kishin had stolen lay scattered across the battle field. Soul stood up and gave his team a thumbs up with his regularly toothy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit sat in Steins office as the miester typed on his keyboard. There was an awkward silence between the two men as spirit awaited the news about the Kishin's condition. The moment was broken when there was and ear bleeding and the sound of broken glass. In a heartbeat the red haired man was down the hall holding his daughter's hand. Maka now sat there completely blank. Her eyes had a drained look about them. Her mouth was in a straight line and she started to tremble.

His daughter was shaking spuriously and Spirit could only watch. Stein ran into the room seconds later. The doctor took off his glasses and started rubbing his eyes at the sight of Maka.

"What's wrong with her?" Spirit screamed. He looked between his miester and the pale girl on the bed with a panicked look on his face. Stein put his glasses on and let his gray hair fall over his eyes.

"They defeated the Kishin." He said in an unflinching tone. Spirit became irate.

"What the hell does that have to do with her?!" the red haired man shouted while he stood to the height of Stein. The doctor kept his head bowed.

"She hasn't been able to find her way back to her soul. Her spirit was in the madness and the others are probably heading back with her now. All we can do is hope they make it back before her body destroys itself from the inside.

SCENE CHANGE (Soul's car)

Kid and Black*Star carried a screaming Soul into the passenger seat of his car. He was gripping his chest in utter pain. In his soul maka was being tortured by the black blood but his human body was the one feeling it. She wouldn't be able to last much longer in his soul and he couldn.t do anything about it. Kid sat in the driver's side and Black*Star between the two while the girls filed in the back.

"Damn it!" Soul yelled as another blast of pain shot through his body.

"What's going on in there, Soul?"Tsubaki asked from the back. "Is Maka going to be okay?"

"She's being tortured but its- AHH!" Once again he grabbed his chest in pain. "It's like I'm feeling it because we're resonating." Soul finished and took a deep breath trying to slow his heart down but to no avail as another jolt of pain zapped him. "STEP ON IT, KID!"


	5. Chapter 5

A black shining car pulled up to the DWMA and no less than a millisecond later was Soul out of the car. The albino weapon fell to his knees grasping the area were his heart lay.

"DEATH! I can't take it anymore! I can't look at her like this!" by now the scythe had tears streaming down his face. His five other friends stepped out of the car after him and Black*Star quickly took Soul up and slung him across his shoulder.

"Don't ever think that his mighty god would ever let one of his lowly subjects be hurt in such a manner!" he yelled with pride. Black*Star may never admit it to anyone in his life but he looked at Maka like a younger sister ever since he met her. They both grew up in the DWMA with fighters looking after them. Maka may have been annoying as hell sometimes but it hurt Black*Star to see (or hear about, in this case) her in a painful situation like the one he saw her in then.

Quickly, Black*Star carried Soul up the steps using his superhuman speed. Once up the stairs he took a sharp turn into the building and ran to Stein's classroom. All eyes fell on the two teenagers who were in the door frame.

"STEIN! SOUL AND MAKA ARE IN TROULD AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Black*Star's voice rang through the classroom and laid Soul on the desk.

"We need to get them into the infirmary. Quickly, Maka is faring well in neither spirit nor physical form." And thus they sprinted out of the classroom; they were found sliding down hall ways and shoving people out of the way. Eventually they found their way to the bed where Maka was and Black*Star flung Soul onto the bed next to her.

INSIDE THE SOULS OF SOUL & MAKA

His technician lay shriveling in pain, he felt her pull toward the direction of her body and so he carried her bridal style through the link in their souls. Soul found himself in a circular room with an infinite ceiling. The walls were pilled sky high with books of all different kinds. _Figures…_ Soul thought to himself about Maka's avid obsession with books.

In the center of the room lay an old-looking red velvet sofa. Carefully Soul put his miester carefully down on the sofa and exited the room quietly.

What Soul didn't realize was possibly the most crucial piece of information anyone should have inspected.

**The books on the wall were slowly disintegrating.**

BACK IN THE INFIRMARY

With a deep gasp, Soul sat straight up in the bed Black*Star placed him in. He was immediately bombarded with question from everyone in the room. And by everyone I mean Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Stein, Nygus, and Spirit. Well, Spirit wasn't quiet asking questions but was sitting in the corner yelling out his daughter's name with tears streaming down his face.

But all the questions seemed to add up to one thing.

**Is Maka okay?**

"Yeah, she's going to be fine." He said with a smirk as he turned toward his beloved miester. She was back.

AWWWW that was an adorable soma moment. And yes I feel awful about not updating my story but you know I was too busy reading the beautiful world of . Hopefully this drags in more followers and as always I beg of you to review! I am not one of those annoying authors who holds back her stories until _x_ amount of reviews but please I really do love to hear from you. And sorry about the cliff hanger but I love cliff hangers! Okay merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!


	6. Chapter 6

He never left.

And she never woke.

9 days after the fight with the Kishin and Maka still hadn't even twitched. Her screams stopped. Her useless madness rants stopped. But her heart never did. And for that Soul was grateful. But he kept blaming himself. For all the things he did. And didn't.

His hand grasped hers gently and with care. With eyes blood shot, hair greasy, and teeth rotting, he sat by her side. Others had come and gone. Trying to get him to move. Or even say a word. But he never did. And they soon let him be.

But one person was blaming themself just as much. The shaggy haired death scythe would often stand in the corner and just stare. Stare at the daughter who might not get up again.

It was late afternoon in the infirmary. Spirit was off in the death room having a meeting about how to fix the damages that Arachne and the Kishin had caused. But the albino boy sat, and watched, and waited.

Tsubaki and Black*Star had come in minutes prior with flowers and a small stuffed bear. They placed them on a bench that at this pointed had been stalked full of assorted gifts_. A lot of people must realy like Maka _at this thought Soul almost smiled. Almost.

Tsubaki laid her nimble fingers on his back "Soul, I know how your blaming yourself for this but you really have to take care of yourself. She would have wanted you too."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD WANT!" Now standing in front of her he let his fist swing out only to be caught by Black*Star. Soul sat back down and let his head sway in his hands. "I'm sorry" he managed to mumble out "You're right." Unsteadily, he got up, still gripping Maka's hand, and slowly letting it drift out of his hands. And with that he left the room.

_Or was going to…_

The delicate hand rose and lifted its body along with it. Maka was getting up. In an instant he was back. She moaned and clutched her head as Black*Star and Tsubaki stood back in awe. Finally the emerald eyes slowly opened revealing the world to their beholder.

"How…h-how did I get here?" the blonde asked a little on edge.

"We brought you here when the madness took you over. The Kishin's gone now you don't have to worry now." Replied her weapon gratefully looking into her eyes.

"So…s-so my name's Maka? What are your names?" at this the trio took a step back.

"M-Maka you know all our names! We've been together for years! All of us!" Soul yelled not willing himself to realize the truth. The truth none of them wanted to realize.

She had forgotten

_**She had forgotten**_


End file.
